


Budget Request Denied

by dapatty



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Melinda May took an office job, she rejected a lot of budget requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Budget Request Denied

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Budget Request Denied](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063673) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



Cover Art by dapatty.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2015/%5bAoS%5d%20Budget%20Request%20Denied.mp3) | **Size:** 2.7 MB | **Duration:** 00:02:51

  
---|---


End file.
